The present invention generally relates to filtering systems and more specifically, but not exclusively, concerns a filter that automatically vents air.
Filtering systems are used in a wide range of applications, such as for filtering fluids like oil and fuel for engines. Fuel filters are used to filter particulate matter as well as other contaminants from fuel so as to increase engine life and performance. During routine operation, air can be introduced into the fuel system, which can be detrimental to engine performance. Many fuel systems require that air be purged from the system for proper operation. The pressure of the fuel also needs to be regulated to ensure optimum fuel pump and/or injector performance. Some venting systems have been proposed to purge air from the fuel system, but most of these systems require extensive fuel system modifications, which can be quite costly, and/or require the operator to manually purge the air, which can be quite cumbersome.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.